Pretty Cure of the Stars
Not to be confused with Hoshina Hikaru, who is the Pretty Cure of Stars. Pretty Cure of the Stars '(スターのプリキュア ''Sutā no purikyua), also known as '''Star no Pretty Cure or StarPre, is a Japanese magical girl anime series, the fifteenth installment of the Pretty Cure series, and the third installment in Nina Atsuiaka's Fanon Pretty Cure Series. It started airing on February 4, 2018, succeeding Pretty Cure La La La! ''in its initial timeslot. The characters were designed by famous designer Robert Huber. The series' motifs are galaxy, weather, and family while the sub motifs are self-esteem and happiness. Story Luminous and Freddy want to take over the galaxy one by one! But is that possible? Who will get there first, Luminous, Freddy, StarPre, or Heidong? Miyako Hayakwa has always gotten bullied as a young girl. The whole class used to do it, and her friends usually are in in different classes. Eventually, the teachers "couldn't help Miyako" so the Hayakawas decided to move to Naki Town. Could this be worse than her old town? I mean, if it wasn't for Andora and Meio, it could've been worse. Yeah, they fall from the sky and Andora forces Miyako to become the mother of Meio. Once Shoji Jasmine is being watched by Miyako, he is forced to be the father of Meio. Will Miyako and Shoji learn the basics of parenthood and love? Characters Pretty Cure * 'Hayakawa Miyako' (早川みやこ ''Hayakawa Miyako) - Miyako is intelligent but gets bullied by her school. This was a result of Miyako getting expelled because of the kids lying about her. She was made fun of specifically because she's 4"11. Miyako now goes to a private school but still gets made fun of for other... inappropriate reasons. Her alter ego is Cure Luna, who is the Pretty Cure of the Shimmering Moon, and her theme color is blue and her sub color is black. * Jasmine Shoji '(ジャスミン障子 ''Jasumin Shōji) - Shoji is known as handsome but thinks he isn't. He isn't as intelligent as Miyako and people think he cheats on tests because of his high grades. He stands up to bullying and has a little crush on Miyako. Shoji lives in a beach house so a beach episode is possible. His alter ego is '''Cure Sol, the Pretty Cure of the Gleaming Sun, and his theme color is red and his secondary color is yellow. Fairies * Andora '(アンドロ ''Andora) - Andora's name is a short version of Andromeda. He is a yellow horse with a blue gradient at the bottom, and blue to clear in the mane. He doesn't have a special ending to his sentences, but he sometimes neighs, because he is a horse and that's what horses do. * 'Meio '(マイオ Meio) -''' Meio's name is a short version of Pluto in Japanese. Meio is an alien from the planet Akkudakku. She was sent to Earth to find Miyako and Shoji so that Meio can ascend to being the queen of her hometown, U-A-U-A. She can turn into a human but she is not an official Pretty Cure. Dark Galaxy Thing * Heidong - A black hole that wants to eat the universe. Team Luminous * Luminous - Keeps the stars in order, just like the PCotS, so she's jealous. * Mercury - A cool teenager that is really fast and loves the sun and also Lucida * Venus - Always has a crush on Earth boys because she was formed to be like an Earth girl. Flirty. * Mars - Really angry all of the time * Jupiter - Some pretty lady that has a pore that she hates so bad. Freddy Team * Freddy - Literally Freddie Mercury as a bad space guy. * Saturn - Hula hoop champion. Dense. * Uranus - Actually a really serious guy, despite... you know... his name? * Neptune - Always going by the books. * Pluto - A little boy that wanted to join everyone on their adventures but... you know what happened in 2006. Other Galactic Beings * Man on the Moon - As the title says, the man on the moon is here. * Hou Yi - In his Chinese mythology story, there used to be ten suns that spun around the Earth all at once, but then all of the suns came at once. Hou Yi tried to talk to the suns, but they refused to not come at once, so Hou Yi shot down the suns, and they turned into three-legged crows. The only sun he spared is the one we have in the sky today. Hou Yi would probably help the Cures in far-range battle. * Chang'e - Chinese goddess of the moon and Hou Yi's wife. Let me explain. Hou Yi got a pill of immortality, but he didn't swallow it yet. One of his apprentices, Feng Meng, tried to steal the pill, but Chang'e swallowed it before he could get it, and she rose to the moon. I don't know why or how. Supporting Characters * Bully Girl * Bully Girl 2 * Bully Boy * Bully Boy 2 * Blind Girl * Blind Girl's Friend * Ignorant Teacher * Ms. Hayakawa * Mr. Jasmine * Mrs. Jasmine Locations * Akkudakku - Home planet of Meio and the antagonists of the series. ** U-A-U-A - Hometown of Meio. ** Dark Cave - Hometown of Lucida Team ** Temple of Temp - Hometown of Freddy Team * Naki Town - Hometown of Shoji. Miyako moves here because of bullying. Items * Cosmo Cartridge - We transform with it here. Trivia * In Nina Atsuiaka's franchise, Shoji is the second male Pretty Cure. The first one was Cure Inferno, a Dream Stars character with the fan-movie not made yet. * This is the third show with a duo that never adds any members. Unless you say FwPC added a member in its sequel and say that the Kiryuu twins are permanent members in Splash Star. * Pretty Cure of the Stars was originally made for a 2019 release, but traded places with Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure, making it a 2018 release because Atsuiaka couldn't find any good ideas for CGPC in time. ** Ironically, CGPC is now the most developed series of all 15 of the Atsuiaka series, and it is the only series so far with pages for its episodes. * Pretty Cure of the Stars shares many similarities to its "sister series" HUGtto Pretty Cure!. ** Both series are somewhat about parenthood. ** The leader of the team is short for her age and wants to be a mature role model nonetheless. ** Both series have one male Cure (However, in HUGtto's case, everyone is a Pretty Cure). ** Both teams have a male adult fairy and a female baby fairy. ** There's a Cure name Cure Etoile in HUGtto, but the whole StarPre series is about stars. * This series follows very weird mythology. It follows Chinese mythology at first, despite Nina being Christian, and then she adds random Western and European characters, and then she steals the plot of Star Wars. Gallery nothing yet Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Space Themed Series